Bewitching Silk Forest
Bewitching Silk Forest is a large dark forest that serves as the birth place of the Jorōgumo (絡新婦, Jorōgumo) with their leader as an Heiress that ruled over the kingdom for Three hundred years with its sister being the Silk Forest of Submission. Overview The forest is one of the two major forests home to the spider sages and the legendary Jorōgumo: the great female spiders who inhabit each forest. The younger sister to Bewitching Silk Forest, some of the spider-kin resented outsiders and wanted nothing to do with them. They were xenophobic, sexist, and discriminatory towards all those who were not female spiders that continued for years the populate of jorōgumo's that grew with discontent and hatred towards the other races, many of the Jorōgumo that cause a rebellion between the the two factions, led by their leader Emica and mistress Manjushage. The two would clash over the ways of which culture should stay or go but Manjushage left with half of Jorōgumo population to start anew across the country leading Emica to rule as the single alpha female that evolved the forest into a empire that grew into a universal place for anyone to come and learn Senjutsu. Eventually the forest grew with the fluctuation of natural chakra that allowed life and nature to grow and thrive also gathering forces of every Yokai existence known to man. Her rule as an alpha brought glory in the dark country even drawing thousands of demons, beast, small tribes and clans creating a safe haven for many exiled or threatened races across the globe forming a fortress that refuses anyone from entering except disciple's of Senjutsu. The Bewitching Silk Forest grew bigger with more territories but the four enemy country's continued to keep the empire expansion from reaching the mountain country but they're access to sea enabled Emica to form alliances with many underwater tribes that spread her territory to the west, this never suit well with the natives who are bitter rivals to the Bewitching Silk Forest jorōgumo's but they manage to defeat the tribe reigning control over the territory and so on it continues to expand. Most of Jorōgumo populate retain abilities much like their relatives enabling them to take on the form of young and beautiful women; in their spider forms their upper half appeared human and nude and their lower half was like a spider with many legs and a spider sack. They saw the female sex as the superior sex and most sacred seeing other outside their race non the less. every single Jorōgumo of the Bewitching Silk Forest are lesbians and only found sexual and romantic attraction in their fellow lady spiders. The spiders are blessed with the same chakra as their kin from the Silk Forest of Submission. Thus, their chakra is Spider Sage chakra and every time they used any chakra at all, it uses nature energy. This allows them to never have to sit perfectly still in order to gather Sage Chakra and enter Spider Sage Mode. Because the population was 100% lesbian, reproduction became abnormal ability they harness over the century, eventually learned to asexually reproduce by combining their nature energy chakra with their eggs in order to "fertilize" themselves. The population is now well-maintained and never overpopulated; the women only have children when they wish to. Each spider lives a very long life, with the average lifespan being several centuries, or possibly, even a millennia no matter what forest they come from. Ever since emica amass people from other kingdoms to the silk Forest it has grown into a home of different species interbreeding and coexisting with the Jorōgumo race, majority of the species that has mated with Woman-Spider's has reproduce daughter's born from the womb of curious concubines. Interbreeding population grew to 34% with many of it's people still well maintained and no to overpopulated. Leader(s) *Emica - currently the Alpha and ruler of the Bewitching Forest Empire and is one of the strongest Woman-Spider with her sister at equal status. Heir *Momoiro - being the adopted daughter of emica and only heir by law as chosen successor to inherit the power of Spider Sage.